


It’s Your Fault... but That's Alright

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Hux, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mention of sex, Mpreg, Soft Kylux, Weight Gain, first shot at mpreg, i literally shut my brain off and wrote this, kylo is a sweetie, lots of fluff, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: Kylo wants Hux to be in prime condition to bear their children and Kylo's idea of that is fattening Hux up... just a bit. Making sure he's well taken care of. Hux just thinks Kylo likes to see him like that and he's not exactly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

He was already a size up in uniform. Kylo told Hux the weight gain was all part of having kids, that he needed to be well fed and ready to take care of children. So he’d agreed to it, not wanting anything to happen to the kids they would soon try to have. Kylo just had to make sure Hux’s body was in prime condition. Which apparently meant making him around twenty pounds heavier and definitely embarrassed. 

  
He didn’t want to take his clothes off in front of Kylo when his belly started rounding out. He kept baggy nightshirts on and always was under the covers. Although he didn’t push Kylo’s needy hands away when he touched his soft belly. He’d wake up even earlier- despite going to bed at an ungodly hour- to get dressed and ready for work. No matter how many times kylo insisted he loved Hux’s body more than anything, the ginger just wouldn’t believe it. Hux wasn’t sure this was all very necessary, his hunch was that it was just an excuse for kylo to get him fat. But if it made kylo happy then it damn well made him happy too.   
  
Hux stood at a full length mirror. His hands rested on his tummy, which he massaged, pushing in his fingers slightly to feel just how much fat was there. It was odd, being this soft. Hux was never strong or muscular, never had an ‘eight pack’ like Kylo, he always had a small tummy but he’d never been this big. He’d never had enough chub to grab in his hands. Tastes from his earlier, secret indulgence on sweets were still potent in his mouth. He smiled a little, licking frosting from the side of his lips. He knew it was bad to do that, to overindulge on things so greasy, fatty and sugary but he just couldn’t help himself. Damn Ren for making him like this.    
  
Think of the devil, Kylo walked in and his ungloved hands were immediately on Hux, caressing kissing and admiring him. “Ren...” he whispered quietly, neck exposed to soft kisses from Kylo.    
  
“Yes?” He asked between kisses, groping his belly.   
  
“When will I be suitable for bearing children?” He asked, hardly above a whisper. Kylo seemed to consider it.    
  
“Soon” he smiled. Warm breath leaving hux’s shoulder and going in front of him, obstructing the view of himself. Kylo kissed his lips, asking for permission to enter with his tongue. Immediately Hux, needy,  opened his mouth, kissing more patiently until Kylo pulled back. He raised his eyebrows and with a smirk on his face, he licked his lips. “I see someone’s had something a little extra...a little sweet”- so that was Hux’s weak spot. Sweets. Kylo had thought so, seeing how Hux’s emotions spiked when he brought desert. Kylo smirked, feeling up Hux’s ass over those pants. Hux nodded shamefully but couldn’t admit to himself that it was his fault and lack of control so he just pinned Kylo for it.    
  
“It’s your fault. You’ve been encouraging this and I’ve been wanting to do it more often. It just brings so much comfort but also guilt.”    
  
“Guilt why?” Kylo asked, looking into Hux’s eyes.   
  
“Because I’m a General. I’m better than this. I shouldn’t give in to cravings.” He sighed, pulling away and putting a shirt on, much to Kylo’s discontent.    
  
“Just let yourself relax. Did it relax you when you did it?” Hux nodded shallowly. Kylo grinned “then so be it. If it made you happy then you’ve got nothing to feel guilty about. You’re going to bear our children…”   
  
_ —— A few weeks later —— _   
  
“Oh kriff- that was the best sex ever” Hux was left breathless by Kylo, fucking him relentlessly, making sure his cum got into Hux. Soon Hux would be heavier with a child of their own, Kylo couldn’t be more excited. He lay beside the panting ginger, rubbing his soft arm, trailing down to the swell of his stomach, soft and giving to the touch. It was Kylo’s favourite thing to touch, often frustrating Hux but he couldn’t stay mad long at his lover.    
  
Hux had given in to the cravings more often, being denied food put him into a bad mood. No one wanted that.    
  
Kylo had been listening to the other officer’s thoughts. Some wondered what was going on and that was all. Some had theories of it, that it was forced upon Hux. Some thought it was their best General losing his touch. Hux was sharp as ever, in the mind at least. Kylo tried to shush all the negative thoughts towards Hux, then he found some some positive ones that made Kylo smile. Some thought Hux looked far more fuckable with the added weight, some said he just looked overall better and Kylo couldn’t agree more.    
  
Hux still slept irregularly, doing no justice to his tired eyes. But eating properly and some had his complexion looking less sickly. Finally some colour to his cheeks, even if that was from the exertion of waking from one place to another faster than normal pace.    
  
Kylo broke his train of thought and shifted to lean on his side, looking at Hux’s peaceful face. The green eyes opened and a smile spread across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes a little. This made Kylo smile as well. He placed a hand on Hux’s belly and rubbed it. “Soon we’ll have a little Hux running  around here. Future General I suspect.”   
  
“Of course.. I want nothing less for my boy, or girl I can’t wait to know!” Even though he didn’t know if he was even pregnant yet, he had a really good feeling about it. Or maybe that was just the pastries he ate before.    
  
Hux had told himself that he would lose all the weight after the baby was born but now he wasn’t sure of it. He liked Kylo being able to grab his belly and kiss it, liked the extra padding on his ass when sitting at his desk for hours. The desk work didn’t do justice to his bad back but Kylo would give ‘miracle massages’ Hux called them. They totally relieved all the pain and left him feeling better than ever. Fifteen again even. (Well for a time until his stress built up again and his back acted up). Hux accused Kylo of using the force to help with the massage and kylo never confirmed nor denied it. Kylo’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.   
  
“I can’t wait either... what will we name them?” He asked, sitting up and crossing his legs.    
  
“I don’t know.. we should think about that later. We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet!” He chuckled, bringing the obvious news to Kylo. The dark haired man sighed and nodded.   
  
“Yeah Hux you’re right” he smiled and kissed the ginger, passionately. Hux laced his fingers in Kylo’s hair and tugged a little, earning a moan from Kylo. Hux grinned and pulled away.    
  
“I need to get some pyjamas” he said, shifting off the bed and hauling his plump ass across the room and into a large closet in few steps because of his height. He stopped in front of his closet and opened it, getting the warmest things, he was feeling cold now. Like always.   
  
“You done in there?” Kylo asked, pressing a kiss to Hux’s temple as he shifted the shirt down over his soft gut. Kylo smirked. “I’d thought we got you new ones.” He said, poking the tummy. Hux rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away.    
  
“Yeah they’re all In the wash.”   
  
“Well I think this is perfect” kylo said, leading Hux back into the bedroom, kissing him. Hux leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.    
  
“Goodnight Kylo” he said, smiling a little.   
  
“Hey, what?” He asked quietly, then realized what Hux said, he kissed hux’s cheek as he tucked him in, mind not being able to stop thinking about the pregnancy. Kylo giddily got up and danced around, getting all the excitement out. He sat back down on the bed and lay down, kissing Hux’s exposed neck. “Goodnight my Ginger General”   



	2. After the Birth

The soft cry of a baby filtered through the room. Hux shifted to get up but there was a hand placed on his arm to keep him down. “I can get Ali,” he smiled and got up. Hux was grateful for it.    
  
They had decided to name the baby girl Alice Hux, (Kylo had insisted on her having Hux’s last name) and called her Ali for short. She was the smallest, most precious thing they’d ever seen. The birth had gone perfectly according to the nurse although Hux was in a small shock from it for a bit and was unreachable, but he got over it quickly, wanting to be with his baby girl.    


* * *

  
_ “Miss... he’s not responding to me he’s just staring at the wall...” Kylo said, waving his hand in front of Hux’s unresponsive face. The baby had just been born and when they finished cleaning her she’d be ready to be held. Hux had been mortified during the birth despite all of the painkillers and needles he got, and Kylo felt bad. Had he gone into some sort of shock? The nurse walked over and examined him. _ __   
__   
_ “He should be fine soon, I’m sure he can hear you, he’s just in his own world right now. If this doesn’t get better soon we’ll get a doctor to check it out thoroughly. Just keep talking to him.” This made Kylo frown but he nodded. What was he going to do if his husband stuck like this? Kylo knew nothing of parenting, Hux had been reading all of the holos. The doctors brought the baby in and Kylo almost had tears in his eyes as he held her small life force, sleeping peacefully in his arms.  _ __   
__   
_ This was their child. They made this together. Kylo turned away from the doctors as tears finally dropped from his eyes, tears of joy and happiness and anxiousness. He wanted Hux to see their baby. “Armitage please wake up, or listen...” he said, bringing the baby closer and into Hux’s eye range. Being apart from her father’s beating chest, Alice began to cry. This snapped Hux out of it and he blinked fast, sitting up then grimacing because of his back.  _ __   
__   
_ “B-baby...” he smiled widely, unable to think of anything else to say.  _ __   
__   
_ “Think you’re up to holding her?” Kylo asked, motioning the baby, not crying anymore. Hux nodded, _ __   
__   
_ “Yes please.” He said, holding his arms out. Kylo transferred her gently and now it was Hux’s turn to cry. He didn’t want to but the tears just came as the beautiful baby slept in his arms. Overwhelmed with joy and exhaustion he laughed, looking at Kylo. “She’s beautiful... takes her looks from you I ought to say.” _ __   
__   
_ “How do you know that? She’s just born. And if she’s beautiful she takes to you.” He said, rubbing the man’s thigh.  _ __   
__   
_ “She’s got both of us...”  _ __   


* * *

  
Kylo bent over the crib and picked up Alice, shushing her softly. He hummed a soft melody and smiled, the little baby stopped crying and cooed, smiling a little. He looked up to see his husband standing in the doorframe of their room. He smiled and sighed.   
  
“The point of me getting up to get Alice is so that you don’t have to.” He said warily. Hux just smiled and walked over, hugging Kylo and kissing the baby.    
  
“I know..” he whispered, offering to say nothing else to justify his answer. Hux merely stood there, hugged against Kylo.    
  
Hux had lost some weight during the pregnancy because Kylo had him eating healthy, mostly. It was ‘for the baby’ and he was grateful kylo cared, and he cared as well but he was missing all his sweets. It had become something of a habit and Kylo had messed it up. Just as he had created it.    
  
If Kylo’s goal was to fuck up Hux’s body and its schedule then he sure did a good job. Everything happened so fast his body didn’t know what to do. And he didn’t even know what to do. He wanted to lose the weight, look respectable as a General again but… part of him thought he was more imposing, less of a small beanpole. He was still making his mind up on it while he went to grab a cookie… yeah that weight wasn’t going anywhere for now. All that was important was the health of Alice, and being the best parents they could to her. Kylo recognized that too. 

“I love how gentle you are with Alice…” Hux said quietly nuzzling his cheek against Kylo’s chest, Kylo smiled proudly, cuddling Alice in towards his chest as well. 

“I love how delicate and small she is. I don’t want to hurt her with my big hands” he whispered, she was asleep again and he placed her down in the crib. He turned back around and his hands were on Hux. 

“Not beside the baby!” He chuckled, they tiptoed over to the bedroom and then Kylo’s touch was back.

“Stars..” Kylo muttered, pushing Hux back on the bed. “You’re so soft.”

“Yeah because my belly was fucked with for nine months.. plus!” He said, huffing a little and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You know it’s not just your belly,” Kylo’s hands made their way to Hux’s soft arms and then his thighs, they were soft and yielding too but they weren’t like his belly, which had been filled out, then stretched with the promise of a baby. It was Kylo’s favourite thing anyway. He pressed his hands back on Hux’s tummy, massaging a little. “Lose it or not I’ll love you anyway. I just want you to be happy.” He closed his eyes and kissed Hux’s lips. Hux moaned against the kiss.

“I don’t mind being like this, and you like it too so I believe I’ll stay” he said, hugging kylo closer to him, resting Kylo’s head on his chest “I love you” he said, his own hand on Kylo’s cheek.

“I love you too Armitage…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I had it half written forever. Comment if you like the ending and maybe comment some more ideas of what I could write! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I'm back on my shit. I wanted to try some Mpreg because... I can. And of course Chubby!Hux made it in, because it's been the only thing I can write right now AAAH. There will be a second chapter for after the birth and if I write enough there may be a third chapter. Anyways, leave a Kudos and Comment what you think!! Comments make my day!


End file.
